Final Flight SR- Expedition to Terra
by BobDL
Summary: The Colonials now established on New Kobol(Alpha CentauriA-3) seek allies against the Cylons. Original Battlestar Galactica crossover with the film Fire Fox.
1. Chapter 1

Final Flight SR- Expedition to Terra

Chapter 1 - Prologue

Exodus Yahren 1 – Earth Year 1979

Yes- "Yours Is No Disgrace" – The Yes Album

"Battleships confide in me and tell me where you are,  
Shining, flying, purple wolf hound, show me where you are,  
Lost in summer, morning, winter, travel very far,  
Lost in losing circumstances, that's just where you are."

0

"Long range scanner contact," the sensor/scanner operator reported.

"Report," the patrol frigate's captain, Captain Harris, ordered.

"The contact is nearly at maximum scanner range, ninety eight thousand miles, bearing off the starboard bow fifty eight by positive twelve. Its speed is one quarter star speed."

 _Very unusual_ , Harris thought. "Maintain contact and report any changes," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," the sensor/scanner operator replied.

The captain turned to address his navigator. "Plot an intercept course," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," the navigator replied while entering the scanner data into the navigation computer.

"Course plotted," he replied a moment later. Captain Harris stepped over to review the results on the navigator's computer screen. He gave nod of satisfaction to the navigator after reviewing the course.

"Feed the results to the helm," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," the navigator replied.

The captain of the patrol frigate waited patiently for several hours until they intercepted the unknown object. Finally they came within visual range.

 _Very unusual indeed_ , he thought as he reviewed the sensor/scanner and camera data. _It's small, obviously just a single being craft, like an aerospace fighter. The wings are too small and oddly canted downward. The craft is appears to be armed with two forward facing beam weapons, so it's definitely some kind of fighter. The thermal emissions are nearly zero, only one area between the three obvious engines was emitting any heat, and a helium exhaust, but the engines are not thrusting. Clearly the craft is adrift in deep space._

"Bring us around so we can get a clear view of the cockpit," Harris ordered. The helmsman immediately began to maneuver the patrol frigate. A few minutes later the ship's camera was able to zoom into the unknown craft's cockpit.

 _It's a human being,_ Harris noted immediately. The frost covering the edges of the windows of the unknown craft's cockpit told him that the occupant was either frozen to death or in cryogenic sleep.

"Bring that craft onboard," Harris ordered. "Prep the medical staff for a cryogenic sleep revival."

Later in the patrol ship's small shuttle bay, Harris watched from a view port as the small fighter was slowly towed into his ship, while the gravity of the deck was set to zero, and set down. Surprisingly, landing gear automatically deployed when the gravity was slowly raised back toward normal. The craft bounced up from the deck in the low gravity while the gear deployed before setting back down before the gravity increased further.

"The craft obviously isn't dead," Harris noted out loud.

"Obviously," his medical officer quipped next to him.

"Pressurize the bay and finish bringing the gravity back to normal," Harris ordered the officer of the deck..

A little while later, after a decontamination crew had scanned the unknown ship for hazardous contaminates, they only reported the Helium exhaust was at plasma temperatures but was at a very low mass flow, the deck's environmental control systems were capable of handling the exhaust, Harris stood on the deck next to the craft. As a precaution, the decontamination crew had designated the rear of the craft as a thermal hazard.

Harris ordered a platform placed on either side of the craft level with the craft's cockpit. With a captain's prerogative, he was the first to climb up to see the craft's sole occupant. Inside the slowly defrosting cockpit windows he saw a fair skinned man with a blue uniform sleeping with his head leaning on the side of the cockpit's canopy.

"Who are you," Captain Allen Harris of the Terran Western (Nationalist) Alliance wondered out loud as the medical officer and several deckhands joined him on the platform.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Friday, 27 May, 2011: (Previously) "Gold Two, to Gold Three," one Warrior on patrol on the edge of the Alpha Centauri system called. "I have a contact on my scanner. Please confirm."

"I have it too," Gold Three replied.

"Change course to intercept."

"Changing course."

While the two pilots flew closer to their scanner contact, they reported their contact to Fleet Command on New Kobol. Command then dispatched the remainder of Gold Squadron to assist, and the Galactica to back them up if needed.

Gold Two's scanner began to pick up clearer readings on the target, now showing as a group of small ships.

"I'm making a Warbook scan," Gold Two announced while making an adjustment to his controls." "Frak, I'm showing they are a Cylon convoy! I'm picking up several Raiders, a pair of tankers, and half a dozen freighters."

"I got them too," Gold Three replied. "That one freighter has a different configuration."

"It looks like a small agro-ship!"

The speaker in his helmet suddenly crackled with a different voice.

"Attention, Colonial Vipers, we surrender," an elderly human voice announced. "Soon after their intercept, the Galactic arrived and launched another squadron to back up Gold Squadron in their over watch of the perceived Cylon convoy. Within a few centons, a Cylon shuttle was launched from one of the Cylon freighters and landed in the Galactica's Beta Bay. There Commander Apollo became reacquainted with Dr. Ravishol and Ser-5-9. Apollo learned that Ravishol's little convoy were all that was left of him and his Thetas after the events regarding the pulsar on Arcta. And after learning that there were no active Cylons in Ravishol's convoy, and after a quick call with his father, Council President Adama, Apollo He gave them permission for them to proceed to New Kobol.

0

A few Centars later, Ravishol's little fleet landed at the New Eden Spaceport to much fanfare and press attention. Here was another group of human refugees from Old Colonial space fleeing from the Cylons. As he and his Thetas disembarked from their ships they marveled at the growing human community and the balmy weather, having grown up in the frozen wastes of Arcta, It was currently late spring in new Eden. A team of Council Security soldiers soon escorted them to be debriefed.

The next day, Dr. Ravishol and Ser-5-9 were asked to present themselves to the Council of the Twelve. After they were escorted into the Councils' new chambers in New Eden's just completed central administrative Pyramid and settled at the witness stand.

"Welcome, Dr. Ravishol and Ser-5-9." President Adama said. "We've all read your debriefing reports, but we would like to hear first hand your account on your escape from the Cylons after the destruction of the Pulsar on Arcta."

While Dr. Ravishol began speaking of the details on how he and his Thetas overcame the remainder of the Cylon Garrison and their preparation for the approaching Cylon baseships, Baltar's, plus the two others that were reinforcing him, Ravishol detailed the placement and use of his recently developed EMP bomb specifically designed to disrupt a Cylon's circuitry. The EMP bomb was used once the Cylon Baseships left to continue their pursuit of the Colonials. Once the second Cylon garrison was eliminated by the EMP bomb, Ravishol organized the evacuation of his people from Arcta. Converting Cylon ships for the purpose, converting a Cylon freighter to a passenger liner, and another to an agro-ship. They also commandeered as many Cylon fighters as they could. Ravishol did their best to follow the Colonial Fleet, but lost their way a couple of times. They caught up near Gamoray and from there they followed the Cylon pursuit, they noted when the Cylons paused their pursuit to set up a forward base for logistical suppot. Which Ravishol took advantage of using reprogrammed Cylon Soldiers, another of his secret tools, as a false face for his little fleet.

A quite different conversation was taking place on Earth's moon.

Starbuck was standing tall before General Kontarsky who had only one question on his mind. "Who is Dr. Ravishol, and what was your involvement with him? He and his people just landed on New Kobol according to the New Kobol news broadcasts," Kontarsky explained. Starbuck immediately relented, knowing what he would face if he didn't cooperate, and began telling the account of how the Fleet was herded into range of the Pulsar and how he was on a commando team sent to destroy it. Kontarsky became immediately interested in the actual design of the weapon and asked if Starbuck recalled any design details. Starbuck recalled how Ravishol showed him and Apollo a schematic of the pulsar once, but he didn't recall any details other than that it had a massive cooling requirement. Kontarsky scheduled Starbuck for a session with a KGB hypnotist to help him recall any details on the pulsar still in his memory. Days later a rough sketch made its way to the former laser development team from Sary Shagan for review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once Dr. Ravishol's data on the Cylon logistic bases was thoroughly examined, it was determined that the last location identified was relatively nearby in Epsilon Indi, and that it was most likely the Cylon's closest forward operations base, from where they must have launched their attacks on the Earth's solar system. The _Galactica_ was Dispatched to outskirts of the Epsilon Indi system, and there began passive sensor scans of the inner system. They learned that the system has a type K main sequence star, with two distant brown dwarf stars, and several rocky planets, no gas giants were present because of the presence of the Brown Dwarves. It took several hours for the passive scans to find all the planets of the system. They detected that the third planet was in the the systems' habitable zone. It was is about the size of Venus, but with a much thinner atmosphere,similar to Mars's. Unlike Mars, however, it also had active neutrino sources on the planet and in nearby space. The passive sensor scans detected two large neutrino sources on the planet and five other large sources in space nearby along with multitude minor sources. The intelligence estimate was for a large Cylon ground base and five baseships in orbit.

0

As the New Colonial Warrior school was still under construction. The largest completed room, the School cafeteria, was pressed into service as the site of this yahren's warrior graduation most of the tables and chairs had been removed. The remaining chairs were arrayed into rows while the few remaining tables were lined up at the rear of the room next to the kitchen. All the chairs were occupied with family members of the graduating cadets, and certain Colonial Fleet members mostly from the Garrison Squadrons,including Reserve Captain Sheba of Bronze Spar Squadron. Presently, the main entrance to the cafeteria opened.

"Attention," Commandant Greenbean , in full military dress, ordered as he stepped through the door. The gathered military members rose to their feet and braced themselves. The civilians simply stood quietly. Behind Greenbean, Cadet Captain Rogan, followed by Cadet Lieutenant Ruth led the five other members of the graduating class into the room. Greenbean halted his cadets in front of the assembly and ordered them to face away from the seats toward a podium previously placed before the assembly.

"Attention to orders," Comandant Greenbean began after taking his place behind the podium. "Having completed all required courses and military training, "The Colonial Military Academy hereby confers the status of Warrior and the military rank of ensign on this year's warrior school graduating class. The first class to graduate here on New Kobol."

Commandant Greenbean then withdrew several, previously placed, small boxes from the podium, and then withdrew a set of warrior pins from one box and in turn pinned them onto the collars of each new warrior. Apollo's and Sheba's daughter Ruth received her pins second. A couple minutes later, the pinning completed. "Ensign Ruth," Greenbean began. "You are being assigned to Green Squadron, congratulations." She was slightly envious when her Commandant earlier announced that the highest scoring Cadet of her class, Rogan was being assigned to Red Squadron.

"Yeah," she said excitedly. _I won't be posted ground side_ , she thought. I'll be on the _Galactica_ , or maybe later on the _Kobol_.

"The graduation of each new class of warriors is a joyous occasion for both them and their families," Commandant Greenbean began again. "Let us all pray for the Lord God and the Lords of Kobol to bless them and keep them safe as they join the battle against the Cylons and any others that threaten those who would seek peace and life in the universe."

"Now, before these newly-minted Warriors join their brother and sisters warriors in their new duties defending the Colonial people from the Cylons, let us celebrate their accomplishments. As per tradition, the first round Ambrosia is on the Commandant. All of you, please join us in our celebration. The bar is open!"

"Fall out," Greenbean ordered the new officers as a chorus of cheers erupted in the room. The crowd broke open and all there headed to the back of the room where the kitchen staff was setting out glasses of Ambrosia and trays of finger foods.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4–

Commander Apollo was one of the few privileged with a tour of certain locations on Earth in the aftermath of the Cylon attack on the Earth's Solar System. Was allowed to tour Washington D.C. and to see all the war memorials there on the Mall. Starbuck gave him a gift of a some books afterwards. It was an Encyclopedia Britannica. Meant to give the Colonial remnant as complete a picture of their Atlantean brothers as possible from a non-controversial source according to the Soviets. From them the Colonials learned about the Carrier battles, and the usefulness of escort ships, in the Pacific ocean during World War II, and about the design of modern Air superiority fighters like the Mig-29, F-15, and F-16. Adama, Tigh, and Apollo quickly learned the lessons on the usefulness of escort ships from the encyclopedia and the increased visibility of bubble canopies on fighter, interceptors.

0

Tuesday, 30 May, 2011

Today, the Council of the Twelve was meeting to discuss Military preparedness. Former Galactica Chief Engineer and current Chief Colonial Shipyard Commander, Shadrack was to present the current construction status to the Council. Both, in the New Kobol Fleet Yards on new kobol's moon, and the recently established Atlantis Fleet Yards on Atlantis' moon. Shadrack reported that the Construction of the Battlstar _Kobol_ at the New Kobol Fleet Yards was on schedule and that it would be completed within a yahren after a brief overhaul of the _Galactica_ when additional anti-fighter laser batteries and several anti-fighter missile batteries were installed in the aged ship, once the _Kobol_ was in service a more thorough overhaul was planned for the Galactica to bring it up to date with the newly designed _Kobol_. Construction of the CA _Eden,_ to be followed by the CA _Atlantis_ once the _Eden_ was in service _,_ on new Kobol's moon was on schedule and was due to be completed within the sectar. Other ships were under construction at the Atlantis Fleet Yards: a destroyer (Lieutenant Zac) and two frigates. Lieutenants _Serina_ and _Bow_. They were scheduled for launch within two Sectons.

Shadrack reported that anti-fighter missiles and Missile armed Viper IIs were under construction at several locations on New Kobol. "The Viper IIs were intended to replace all the active duty Squadrons' Vipers, when production catches up then the garrison and reserve formations would receive ViperIIs which were missile armed, had bubble canopies and drop fuel tanks for extended range.

The next Question the Council had was who was to command the new ships.

President Adama, with Tigh's and Apollo's support recommended that Colonel Omega be offered command of the Heavy Cruiser, _Eden._ At the next Council meeting he was offered the position which he accepted realizing that the _Eden_ was his long-awaited chance for an independent command. Apollo recommended that Omega's wife and former bridge officer Captain Rigel be recalled to active duty and be offered command of the DD-01 _Lieutenant_ _Zac_ which she accepted at the next Council meeting.

Apollo similarly, recommended that his sister, Captain Athena, be recalled to active duty and be offered command of of the FF _Lieutenant_ Bow _._

President Adama took up that task as it appeared to be a family matter. He was able to persuade her to take the posting during the next secton.

The Council felt that they were now reasonably defended with the creation of new Garrison Squadrons(reserves) for New kobol and Atlantis. Namely: Blue Bird Squadron, Red Bird Squadron, Brown Bird Squadron, and Black Bird Squadron. A reconstituted Bronze Spar Squadron under Veteran Captain Sheba was was in training prior to being posted to the Battlestar _kobol_. Along with Silver Spar Squadron. Gold Spar Squadron was in the process of being organized from able Veterans and reservists with ViperIs later to transition to Viper IIs. They too would be posted to the Battlestar _Kobol_ when construction was completed on the new Battlestar.

Stationed at the Atlantis Fleet Yards were the Atlantis Garrison Squadrons (Reserves):

Grey Lupis, White Lupis , Red Lupis , Brown Lupis , and Black Lupis Squadrons.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5–Wednesday, 1 June, 2011

"This meeting of the Council of the twelve is now called to order," President Adama announced. Again we will have Commander Apollo with us as we will be discussing Dr. Ravishol's intelligence data on the Cylons and the current threat they pose to our will also have Ravishol address the Council, later on."

"Days ago we were all reassured that we had enough ships and Vipers on active duty and in production to defend us should the Cylons find our worlds and attack us."

"I am not fully convinced that the Soviets would come to our aid again should this happen," Adama concluded.

"Commander Apollo,"Adama began. "Please give us your proposal."

Councilors," Apollo began. "We have a distinct advantage right now, based on Dr. Ravishol's intelligence data on the Cylons, that we know the location of all the Cylon bases on the Cylon supply chain all the way back to Gamoray, their outer capital. From what I've read of a similar war held on Earth between the Empire of Japan and the United States of America, combined with the Cylon predilection for centralization, I believe that we should attack weakly defended bases only, and any convoys the Cylons have en-route between them. Only later should we consider attacking heavily defended positions like Epsilon Indii. Until the Battlestar _Kobol_ is completed and in service, I don't think we have the offensive capability to conduct full direct assaults on the Cylon base network. Once we have the offensive capability, I propose we cut off their supply chain at the source, the Cylon Outer Capital, Gamoray."

"What," Tigh exclaimed from across the table from Apollo. Loud murmuring erupted in the Council Chamber. President Adama tried to maintain a stoic demeanor, but a small smile quickly formed on his face.

 _He doesn't think small_ , Adama thought while the conversation calmed after a moment.

"Gamoray is thousands of light years away," Sire Uri commented. "Our ships, just like the Cylons, don't have the range to conduct operations at that distance."

"We would need our own forward operating base," Apollo said with his memory supplying two likely candidate locations." Fuel and munitions could in part be supplied, as it was for the _Pegasus,_ from what we obtain from raided Cylon convoys. "Additional allies might be of benefit too," Apollo added, also thinking of a certain planet he had helped save from self destruction.

"I think that is too great a leap," Adama commented. Apollo raised an eyebrow, eliciting further comment from his father. "We should do as you initially proposed," Adama began. "Start hitting their convoys, while confirming the locations of all the nearby Cylon bases. Like you said, Once the _Kobol_ is on active duty, then we can discuss an expedition to Terra," Adama concluded reading Apollo's thoughts on potential allies.

" But, there is no reason why you cannot conduct some advanced planning for the expedition," Adama added when he saw Apollo's slightly disappointed look. A few centons later Commander Apollo was excused from the meeting to allow for the next guest to enter, Dr. Ravishol and his right hand man, Ser-5-9.

"Welcome again to the Colonial Council of the Twelve," Adama greeted. "The Council has just completed a Colonial defense review. We have asked you here to see if you are willing to supervise construction of a new pulsar on New kobol's Moon, near the Atlantean repository and the New Kobol Fleet Yards."

We've been working on an addition to your pulsar technology to make it more flexible. an Array of mirrors in orbit to redirect the beam from the pulsar. We began researching this when we learned that certain countries on Earth were researching this concept."

"As New Kobol is our new home," Ravishol replied, "We should do our share to defend it from the Cylons. But, I am not sure my Thetas are completely welcome here."

Sire Uri then began,"A proposal before the Council. Let the Council decree that all Theta-class Humanoids are now recognized as both fully Human, and as full Colonial Citizens." The measure passed without dissent.

"What is your tribal affiliation Dr. Ravishol?" Uri asked, clearly pleased at his success.

"I am a Gemoni," Ravishol replied.

"Then so shall your Thetas be." Sire Uri announced.

"That is acceptable, "Ravishol replied, while Ser-5-9 nodded his agreement and both smiled at the gesture Sire Uri was making.

"Dr. Ravishol," Uri added. "Please do not create any more Thetas with your laboratory methods. Let them be fruitful and multiply, As the Atlantean Tribe's main Holy book, The Bible says. As we learned they were doing back on Arcta." Ravishol nodded his agreement.

"We are also aware of your desire for isolation," Adama added, "when you are working on your research projects. Our world is sparsely settled at present with only a beginning population of about 70,000 persons. You should have no trouble finding suitable lands in the Gemoni territory for you and your people."

"The Colonial people also ask for your help with development of Stealth Technology like what you may have heard the Soviet SKF uses on their ships and small craft," Tigh added.

"Ah, a new challenge," Ravishol replied ideas already flying through his head. The new Colonial anti-fighter missile technology surprised him when he learned of it. "We also ask you to assist Dr. Wilker With his effort to recreate the a new Colonial Academy," Adama added. "We are in desperate need of original texts an all subjects to round out the curriculum.

"Our ultimate goal is to make our new home worlds completely secure from Cylon attack, and to recreate the institutions to maintain our culture now and into the indefinite future," Adama announced. "Your help will be greatly appreciated by the Colonial peoples."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 –Wednesday, 1 June, 2011

0

Blue Squadron was on stand-by, where Colonial scouts had previously detected where Cylon Convoys were entering the Episilon Indii system. The _Galactica_ was nearby in case the Convoy was more strongly defended than expected.

"Maron Drive signatures detected," Captain Doran – the new Blue Squadron Leader announced as the Cylon convoy jumped into the system from an adjacent red dwarf system. "Not a BaseShip." A quick Warbook scan showed that the convoy consisted of two tankers, two freighters and an escorting squadron of Raiders.

"Got 'em, Skipper," said Lt. Sheldrake, his wingman.

"Blue Squadron engage," Captain Doran ordered. The Cylon transports, completely surprised, tried to scatter while their escort moved to hold off the Colonial force. The single squadron of Cylon escort Raiders were quickly divided by Blue Squadron's attack, then eliminated as Raider after Raider was reduced to scrap metal. The beleaguered Cylons sent off a distress signal to their base on Episilon Indii. A BaseShip responded, and immediately began to break orbit. Sensor operators on the _Galactica_ noted the enemy's approach.

"They won't get here in time, " Apollo commented to his new Executive Officer, Colonel Marcus." Get those transports on board, Beta Bay." Apollo ordered. Marcus immediately sent the order out to Blue Squadron who then began herding the Cylon Transports toward the _Galactica_. Within ten Centons the four transports had landed in Beta Bay and their crews were eliminated, wrapping up a first successful convoy raid by Colonial Forces against the Cylons in Episilon Indii.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Monday, 12 February, 2012

It was sunset at a fairly large prisoner of war camp on Paradeen there were three smaller camps on paradeen, one for polital prisoners and two for captured Western Nationalists including the survivors from the neutron bomb bombarment of ten years prior, and Commander Cain, as per his normal habit, looked up at a certain bright light in the sky above him. The setting suns' light reflecting off the Battlestar _Pegasus_. Again, he relived his memories of how he and his crew ended up interred in the prisoner of war camp on Paradeen.

In front of Cain, on the front porch of the Commandant's residence and office space, stood the Commandant of the prison camp, Commandant Leiter of the Eastern Alliance. Behind Cain was the crew of the _Pegasus_ , assembled in ranks and files.

"Your crew is dismissed to their quarters for the night," Leiter announced after noting Cain's typical wistful look upwards. Leiter held a clipboard in his hands, the top paper on it a security summary for the day: no reports of escape attempts; no fights amongst Cain's crew; nor any assaults on the guards. No prisoners in special confinement. A quiet day, Leiter wished all days were like today.

Though, he had to admit, nothing topped off the day quite like a good old-fashioned interrogation, but with the otherwise quiet day in the camp there was no need for an interrogation. Leiter had learned early on in his tenure as Camp Comanandant that un-justified interrogations caused much distrust between the Colonials and his staff, leading to diruptions and escape attempts.

"Yes, sir," Cain replied with a quick salute, before turning to look over his crew, "Quarters," Cain ordered. "As always, first thing in the morning, the sick and infirm are to report to the Medical hut, all others are to identify and report to their work assignments. Again, department heads are to report to my quarters for our daily conference." The work assignments were mainly were at the camp's farm field or to camp maintenance.

0

At the New Kobol Fleet yards a celebration was taking place, to commission the Battlestar _Kobol_ into Fleet service after nearly two yahren of construction. The entire Council of the Twelve was there to ask for the Lord's of Kobol's blessings on the newly completed ship.

The ship, nearly identical in layout and design to her older sister, though lessons learned over the yahren had been incorporated into new ship: improved deck crew shelters, backup power generators, multi-redundant atmospheric retention force fields, improved communications, and improved rapid transit for the Viper pilots have been added to both launch bays. The _Kobol_ rested in The New Kobol Fleet Yard's Battlestar dock, a roofed over crater where the it had lain since its construction began on several form fitting platforms because it had an uneven bottom, one under the forward section, one under each launch bay, and one under the drive section. Despite the minuscule gravity of the moon, the platforms were still massive constructions which were needed to hold up the _Kobol's_ multi-million ton mass. Over the last year, **CA-01** Eden; _**DD-01**_ _Lieutenant Zac;_ **FF-01** _Lieutenant Serina;_ and **FF-02** _Lieutenan_ _t Bow_ were commissioned and _placed into service. Afterwards Construction of_ **CA-02** _Atlantis, as well as_ _ **DD-02**_ _Lt. Killian;_ **FF-03** _Lt. Bunker_ , and **FF-04** _Lt. Monk_. was started.

0

Shortly after the commissioning ceremony, work crews from the construction team and a small staff of Colonial officers and technicians boarded the _Kobol_. They began the process of bringing the Battlestar to life. The commissioning party retreated to the Battlestar dock operations center, There, they had their eyes glued to a set of monitors. The Dock was then evacuated and the atmosphere pumped into storage tanks.

"Power levels are at 100 percent. Maneuvering and main propulsion are on standby," they heard announced from the bridge of the _Kobol_ over a radio connection.

"We're opening the roof," a technician called back while activating a switch. On a camera out on the surface of New Kobol's moon, the guests could see the camouflaged roof of the crater begin to rise and split apart slowly as giant hydraulic units pushed the pressure bearing panels upward and outward. Once the doors were completely open, other hydraulic units began to lift the _Kobol_ up and out of the dome. Slowly, the new Battlestar was raised into the sunlight. Once the ship was completely clear of the dome's walls the lifts stopped.

"Battlestar _Kobol_ , you are now clear for take-off," a technician announced from the Dock operations center.

After a moment, lights began to flare from the Battlestar's maneuvering and propulsion units. The commissioning guests could feel a faint rumbling through the floor of the operations center as the _Kobol_ slowly lifted herself off of the platforms she had lain on for so long. Then the ship's nose pitched up and the _Kobol_ began moving forward and upwards away from the surface of New Kobol's moon, into space where she belonged. At last, she was free.

0

Shortly after being launched the _Kobol,_ under the command of newly promoted Commander Bojay, embarked her combat and support squadrons: Gold Spar, Silver Spar, Bronze Spar, and Brass Spar, and her shuttle squadron some of which contained last minute supplies to be delivered for the new ship. Boomer, recalled back to active duty at a recent Council meeting was promoted to Colonel and assigned as the _Kobol's_ Strike Leader. He justified his returning to active duty as a chance for his own Battlestar command in the future after his stint as Strike Leader.

He had lost his bitterness over not being selected Strike leader for the _Galactica_ over the last few yahren, with many conversations with former Colonel and now Council member Tigh.

"Colonel," said Bojay, turning as Boomer came onto the bridge.

"All squadrons aboard, sir," said Boomer. "We are ready for the shakedown."

"Very good. Colonel Ares," Bojay began to his new executive officer, "bring us around. Lay in a course for Earth, light speed."

"Light speed, aye," replied Colonel Ares, and the newest Colonial warship in the galaxy brought her nose about, and tore a hole in the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Wednesday, 12 December, 2012

"Commander," Captain Maksim the _Galactica_ 's new senior bridge officer began, "Maron jump Completed, we are now in the Terran Star system." During the preceding Centars the Expedition had captured or destroyed multiple Cylon convoys while following the Cylon logistic base chain towards Terra. They even destroyed a couple of small Cylon outposts while en-route to Terra. The new missile armed Viper IIs making short work of any Cylon Raiders opposing them.

"Very well, continue into the system at one quarter light speed," Apollo ordered.

The _Galactica_ and her little retinue of ships silently cruised into the Terran star system. Apollo put the Expedition on alert, not knowing what to expect in the system since the _Galactica_ had last visited, saving their civilization from nuclear annihilation.

Several centars later a quartet of Eastern Alliance Destroyers approached the _Galactica_.

"Commander," Maksim began. "Four Eastern Alliance Destroyers just appeared on the sensors they are approaching at one Quarter Light speed, much faster than we've previously recorded their traveling. Sensors show they have Tylium energizers."

"Very well, Apollo replied, "Maintain current alert status, and have all squadrons report to their Vipers."

Presently a call was received on the _Galactica_ from the Destroyers.

"Attention, Colonial Ships, you are now encroaching on the sovereign space of the United Terran Republic. Please state your intentions?

"Marcus, Open a reply channel," Apollo ordered. "We are here to establish diplomatic relations with the Government of Terra." Apollo began. "We request permission to proceed onward to Terran orbit from where we can contact the planetary authorities."

The radio conversation paused for a moment. Finally, a reply was sent from the Destroyers.

"You may proceed to Terra, your ship's previous action to save all life on Terra has allowed you the opportunity to meet with our leadership."

"We thank you for your forbearance," Apollo replied.

"Marcus, maintain course to Terra, ahead one quarter light speed,"Apollo ordered.

Two centars later the ships of the Expedition entered Terran orbit. Almost immediately, several squadrons of Western Nationalist Aerospace fighters intercepted them above Terra.

"Commander, Colonel Marcus began," four squadrons of fighters are approaching us from the planet's surface on an intercept course, Sensors show they have Tylium energizers. And Viper like performance."

Within centons of abtaining orbit the _Galactica_ was hailed be the Terrans. _Somehow, Apollo thought, the Terrans have obtained and shared Colonial Technology, probably from the two Viper_ _s_ _we had to abandon on Paradeen._

"Attention Colonial ships, I am General Maxwell, We've been informed of your mission to establish diplomatic relations with us. Please dispatch your diplomatic negotiators to the following coordinates." He then described the location of a military airfield outside Terra's capital city.

"We'll be there soon, by shuttle," Apollo replied.

"Marcus, please have a shuttle prepared for me. You and Colonel Doran will remain on the _Galactica_ during my absence. Also tell Colonel Doran to detal four Warriors from Blue Squadron to by my escorts when I am down on Terra meeting with the Terran leadership. Have them meet me in Beta Bay."

Apollo then turned and left the _Galactica_ 's bridge heading for Beta Bay. In Beta Bay a shuttle sat ready for departure. Four Warriors stood by waiting for Commander Apollo. They were Lt. Sheldrake, Lt. Elek, and, L.t Eskandar.

"Let's get on board," Apollo ordered. Apollo entered the waiting shuttle hatch and approached the assigned pilot, Lt. Foust, of the shuttle support squadron.

Fifteen Centons later Apollo's shuttle landed on Terra. Presently, two Terran hover cars approached Apollo's shuttle. One Contained several Western and Eastern soldiers who exited their car and positioned themselves as an honor guard for the Colonials on either side of the Shuttle's hatch. The second hover car, a more ornate one, contained a delgation of Terran officials who exited the car and lined up opposite the shuttle's hatch. Apollo saw one familiar face amongst the Terran delegation, General Maxwell. Apollo signaled that his Warriors should precede him him off the shuttle. When the hatch opened the Terrans braced at attention while the four Blue squadron Warriors took up places on either side of the hatch outside the shuttle, paralleling the Terran soldiers.

"Welcome Commander..." General Maxwell greeted. _How did he know my rank,_ Apollo asked himself.

"It is good to see you again, General Maxwell, I'm Commander Apollo of the Colonial Battlestar _Galactica_. Thank you agreeing to meet with me."

"I'm glad you remember me," Maxwell said while pointing towards the other officials there with him. "This is our new president, President, Anderson, and this is the Speaker of the United Presidium, Speaker Thomason. You don't look much like Captain Charlie Watts. I'll introduce him to you later." Apollo shook hands all around.

"That was a temporary thing," Apollo replied. "Although I admit to being curious about him, since I wore his guise for a while."

"Let's go to someplace more comfortable where we can talk." Maxwell waved toward the more ornate hover-car, the one he and the other officials arrived in. Apollo waved for two Warriors to accompany him. A moment later all were seated in the hover-car. A few Centons after that the party pulled up to the Presidium led the group inside and to a conference room where they all sat around a table.

"I recall the last time I was in this building,"Apollo began, "I addressed your Presidium about false treaties and peace offers. I also told you about the affects of a false treaty on my civilization. Well, my people eventually made it to the Earth, where we found temporary allies who help us fend off the Cylons who had followed us to the Earth. Now, we have a new home world and are growing our civilization again. I am now here to ask for your help in our creation of a forward operating base against the Cylons. As they have a chain of bases from their outer Capital Gamoray, which isn't far from here. I want to disrupt their supply chain with your help," Apollo concluded. "I feel we can accomplish this goal."

"When you here were last, President Anderson began. "The Western nations were attacked by surprise by the Eastern Alliance. Both sides launched all their available nuclear missiles, which your ship stopped saving all life on Terra. We will never forget your help in what we now call the little war, because of how short lived it was. Please know that our previous President Arends, as well as Speaker Moore, were immediately impeached after the short war was ended so abruptly by your ship. The Eastern Alliance immediately sued for peace , a real one, after the aborted nuclear exchange. This caused a fracture in their military. Most of their top leadership seem to have been removed, violently, and the bulk of their space forces departed for Paradeen for some reason the rest agreed to become part of a unified defense force for Terra. We also formed a unified world government. The United Terran Republic. As part of the peace negotiations, All Western prisoners were released from their Lunar Colony interment facilities, including Captain Watts."

"Now, the while the Presidium is in session, I will leave you here to present your proposal to them for military alliance against the Cylons who you made clear are a threat to all mankind," President Anderson said as he stood and left the conference room. "Please call for special guest," he ordered over his shoulder to General Maxwell so he can be reunited with his countrymen."

"Yes, Mr. President," Maxwell replied while picking up a telephone receiver.

A short while later a man wearing a blue Colonial bridge officer uniform entered the room and immediately approached Commander Apollo.

"Captain Tolan reporting as ordered." Tolan greeted while saluting Apollo.

"How did you get here?" Apollo asked while shaking his hand. "The last I knew, you were on the _Pegasus_ about to take on three Cylon BaseShips."

"We did, and we did destroy two of them." Tolan said proudly. "Baltar fled at our approach, of course, knowing that he would be next at all costs."

"Yes, I saw that happen from the from my Viper," Apollo interjected. "After Starbuck and I took out their flank laser batteries to make your attack easier."

"We were nearly destroyed ourselves when the first two BaseShips exploded," Tolan went on. "But, Cain ordered light speed at the last micron. We suffered significant damage to our flight bays and drive section. Our Maron Drive malfunctioned and we some how jumped to the Paradeen Star system. With Fuel nearly expended and a damaged drive it took us sectons to approach the planet from the edge of the system. There we were confronted by a dozen rebel Eastern Alliance destroyers. By then, we had most of the damage repaired. The Destroyers forced their way into the flight bays. With a reduced crew it was a difficult fight to defend against their boarding party. We were overwhelmed and they captured the _Pegasus_. With some cajoling from their destroyers the _Pegasus_ was placed into orbit above Paradeen. During the fight, Commander Cain dumped the main computer programs to keep the Enforcers from having full command of the ship. Cain ordered me to take his personal Viper to go find help. I was picked up by a Western Patrol ship at the edge of the Terran System," Tolan concluded.

"Our intelligence agencies report that the _Pegasus_ is still in orbit above Paradeen and its crew has been interred on the planet's surface in a prisoner of war camp," Maxwell added.

"Well," Apollo began, "I think I will take my ships and relieve the Eastern Alliance rebels of their prize and rescue the _Pegasus_ ' crew from their confinement. Objections?"

"None from me," Maxwell said. "The Eastern Alliance Rebels have been a thorn in our sides for years. But the President should be informed."

"Please take me back to my shuttle," Apollo requested. "I have a new mission, now."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Friday,14 December, 2012

"Commander, Captain Maksim began. "Maron jump Completed, We are now in the Paradeeen Star System."

""Launch Blue and Red Squadrons," Apollo ordered. "I want a full scouting of this system as soon as possible." Within centons the two squadrons of Vipers had launched and began their scouting of the Paradeeen Star System. They quickly found all the resident Rebel Destroyers, some of which tried to fire on the quickly maneuvering Vipers. They also made some close fly-bys of the Pegasus and overflew all four prison camps on paradeen.

At Camp four where the crew of the Pegasus was interned heads were raised at the familiar sound of Vipers in an atmosphere. Cain's crew's demeanor brightened greatly at the prospect of being rescued from their confinement. Leiter just scowled at the news of the Colonial arrival in the Paradeen System.

0

Little did Cain, Apollo, or Leiter know was that a Cylon Raider scout was in the paradeen system and it had monitored the arrival of the Galactica and the rest of the Expedition's ships. It immediately jumped away to inform its baseship.

Within Centons the Baseship itself had jumped into the Paradeen star system. Its more sensitive sensors picked up the Expedition's ships and the Pegasus in high Paradeen orbit and the many human life signs on the ships and on the planet. Its commander, IL Cylon Decimator, decided to immediately engage the human forces. Decimator ordered that a signal be sent to Gamoray that a new planet of humans with spaceflight had been found, coordinates provided.

0

On the Galactica the arrival of the baseship did no go unnoticed. Apollo had Maksim inform all ships in the system of the approaching Cylons, Eastern Alliance Rebel ships included. The Rebel Destroyers' Enforcer commanders just scoffed at the news except for a few that had interacted with the Borelian Nomen that Commandant Leiter had escaped from the Galactica with.

The four Nomen were now at one of the four prisoner camps on Paradeen. They were a constant escape risk, so all three were constantly kept in special confinement, solitary, with a special interrogation added in once in a while. "If all of you will listen to good tactical advice," Apollo called to the local forces,"You will gather your ships behind Paradeen's moon. "I'll assign one of my ships to reinforce yours."

" Maksim, Call the _Eden_ and tell Colonel Omega that he is station his ship on the far side of Paradeen's moon to support local defense forces. Blue and Red squadrons are to end their scouting mission and support the _Eden_."

"Also tell Captain Rigel on the _Lieutenant Zac_ and Captain Argos on the _Lt. Killian_ that they will be the Galactica's close escorts in the upcoming battle." Apollo ordered. "Right now they are to keep pace with the Galactica as we make a short trip through paradeen's inner system."

"Light speed toward Paradeen's sun."Apollo ordered. Keeping a close eye on the aft sensors, Apollo and Maksim watched as most of the Rebel Destroyers gathered themselves near the _Eden_ behind Paradeen's moon.

The Cylons launched all of their raiders when they approached paradeen orbit. Some of which took potshots at the unresponsive Pegasus, noting the ship's lack of power generation and return fire. Decimator, noted the lack of life signs on the Pegasus and ordered a boarding party assembled. Most of the Raiders proceeded on to engage the assembled Rebel Destroyers and the _Eden s_ uported by Blue and Red squadrons behind Paradeen's moon. The Raiders began their typical strafing runs against the destroyers and the **CA** _Eden,_ which Blue and Red squadron tried to disrupt as much as possible, the The **CA** _Eden_ was an unknown ship type to the Cylons, but obviously Colonial in design, as it had the typical crocodile shaped main hull, but no Viper flight bays, just a small shuttle bay and a greater number of laser turrets than on the Galactica. The _Eden's_ volume of fire was devastating to the Cylon attack force. Decimator moved its baseship in support of its Raiders in their attack on the Destroyers and the _Eden._ One by one the Destroyers were overcome by the Cylon Assault despite the fire support provided by the Laser turret heavy _Eden_. Decimator had his baseship provide direct fire against the _Eden_ which began to take damage.

Omega reported the current situation to Apollo. Just then the Galactica and the _Lieutenant Zac_ and the _Lt. Killian, with anti-fighter missiles flying and Vipers deployed from Green and Gold Squadrons._ Decelerated from light speed directly out of paradeen's sun sensor blind spot for the attacking three ships immediately began a heavy fusillade against the Cylon baseship, which was quickly overwhelmed by the laser fire from the counter attacking ships of the Expedition.

Cain noted a bright light that briefly shined from behind Paradeen's moon and wondered what it could be. Then one of his crew members, noted for his extremely good eyesight approached his Commander and told him that a Cylon Baseship had passed by the Pegasus a few centons ago and then passed behind paradeen's moon.

"Recall all squadrons once all the Raiders have been eliminated," Apollo ordered to Captain Maksim. "When they are on board then have Colonel Doran, form the Warriors into a strong boarding party. we're taking back the Pegasus."

"Captain Maksim," Apollo began, "Try to contact the senior Rebel officer present in the System and tell him that we will be soon reclaim the Pegasus and to surrender it and its crew to us, or suffer the consequences. We have express authority from the united Terran government to act as we see fit in this matter."

After a few centons of trying Maksim was able to contact the senior rebel officer, Commandant Leiter.

"Commander, Commandant Leiter, the senior Rebel officer," Maksim announced. "Leiter," Apollo said under his breath. "I have his location identified as the largest prisoner camp on the the planet's surface." Maksim added.

" Commandant Leiter, this is Commander Apollo of the Colonial Battlestar Galactica. Under the authority of the United Terran government, you are ordered to surrender the Battlestar Pegasus and her remaining crew. And if You don't then my boarding party will take the ship by force and I'll land a party of Warriors and retrieve the crew of the Pegasus by force, I do know your location. Whether you or your Enforcers survive these actions is completely up to you."

"Your ship is vacant," Leiter finally replied. "I have no men on board the Pegasus, as without power the life support failed long ago,As for the Pegasus' crew. They are interred at my current location. Your Viper fighters overflew it today. I'll prepare your people for evacuation," Leiter acquiesced.

Fifteen centons later, Cain and his crew was assembled before Leiter's office and quarters with bags of their personal possessions slung over their shoulders. Another familiar sound filled the air as a Colonial shuttle descended for a landing just outside the camp's main gate. A pair of Vipers again over flew the camp. A second shuttle landed next to the first. Cain, watched intently as a blue uniformed man exit the first shuttle with a large warrior escort. He watched as the Colonial party approached the camp's gate which was quickly opened for them. A moment later the Colonial party stood before Commandant Leiter. Salutes were exchanged between The blue uniformed man, whom Cain saw was a Commander, but was not Adama, and Commandant Leiter. Presently, the Colonial Commander turned to face Cain and saluted. Cain finally realized who the Colonial Commander was.

"Commander, Cain, I am Commander Apollo of the Battlestar Galactica." Apollo began confirming Cain's suspicion. "We're here to evacuate you and your crew up to the Galactica. We'll take your sick and infirmed first."

"Where is Commander Adama?" Cain asked.

"Later," Apollo replied. "During your debriefing."

Cain turned, and waved for his chief medical officer. "We're being evacuated. Please gather the all your current patients for immediate the assistance of the medical staff from the second shuttle, all the Pegasus' sick and infirmed crew members along with the remaining medical staff from the Pegasus were loaded onto the second shuttle which soon departed for the Galactica. The medical evacuation shuttle was soon replaced by a third. "Now, we'll evacuate the rest of your crew," Apollo announced.

Cain turned and waved for the rest of his crew to present themselves for evacuation. The third shuttle was quickly filled with former prisoners. It then took off for the Galactica. Apollo quickly counted the remaining former prisoners. "let's all go," Apollo ordered.

"Thank you for your cooperation," Apollo said over his shoulder to Leiter as the remaining Colonials departed the Prison camp. Leiter just gave Apollo and Cain his worse scowl in reply. No more trying to learn the Colonial's technology, except for the easily scavenged Viper and shuttle power systems they obtained from the Pegasus before the ship's life support failed.

Soon, the last of the Colonials on paradeen were on board the Galactica.

""What is that," Cain asked while pointing at the battered _Eden_ stationed not far from the Galactica while repair crews swarmed all over its hull repairing the damage from the recent battle with the Cylons.

"That is the Heavy Cruiser _Eden_ ,"Apollo announced proudly. "One of the newest additions to the Colonial Fleet. Again, later," Apollo said while referring to Cain's upcoming debriefing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The last shuttle of evacuees landed on in the Galactica's Beta Bay. Apollo and Cain saw through the shuttle's cockpit windows that all the able bodied former prisoners were assembled near by another familiar face in a new blue uniform at their front. "Let's go," Apollo ordered. Cain and the final group of former prisoners who preceded the two commanders off the shuttle and joined their fellow crew members. When Cain exited the shuttle he was immediately saluted by and reunited with Captain Tolan while his crew began cheering, for Cain's leadership through their nearly twenty yahren trial, and for their rescue from their prison camp without incident by Apollo.

Apollo, let the celebration go on for a centon before calling for his warriors to begin escorting the former prisoners to the the Lifestation for medical examination.

When it was Cain's turn for his exam, after all his men had their exams, he entered the Galactica's Lifestation to see another familiar face. The Galactic's blonde chief medical Officer ran over to the surprised Commander Cain and tackled him in a ferocious hug and began to cry.

"Cassie," Cain simply said. He tried to turn her face up for a kiss, but she resisted.

"I'm sealed," she announced to Cain's surprised look.

"Let's get you checked out," Dr. Cassiopeia said as she released her hug on Cain. Cassie led her staff in their health check on Cain, learning at the end that except for some nutritional deficiencies from a limited diet, he was otherwise quite fit. Cassie recommended a more nutritious diet and an exercise regime to Cain.

Apollo then called Cain to the Galactica's main conference room after Cassie reported that Cain's exam was completed.

A few centons later Cain arrived at the conference room at the rear of the Galactica's bridge, a complete gourmet meal waiting for him along with a bottle of Jolly's best new Ambrosia from New Kobol.

Apollo then asked Cain to describe the aftermath of the battle of Gamoray and the Pegasus' capture by the Eastern Alliance Rebels. Cain ate while he spoke for about thirty centons, , confirming Tolan's version of events. At the end of his meal hepraisedg the quality of the meal and the Ambrosia. Apollo then began telling Cain of the Fleet's arrival at Earth's solar system, and the battles with the Cylons there, and of Starbuck and the SKF. Apollo went on by telling Cain of the Colonial settlement of the neighboring Alpha Centauri System and of the growth of Colonial society there. Along with the arrival of Dr. Ravishol and his recreation of his pulsar on New Kobol's and Atlantis' moons. Apollo finally described the new growth of the Colonial Fleet.

"Now, we have three Battlestars," Cain commented. "The new _Kobol_ with my old complete Viper wing and your new heavy cruisers and small escort ships. Now, we can take the war directly to the Cylons and finally defeat them."

"Commander, Don't get full of Ideas yet."Apollo interjected. "Orders from the Council are to get the _Pegasus,_ you and your crew, to New Kobol as soon as possible. The _Pegasus_ for a major overhaul at the New Kobol shipyard's Battlestar Dock. You and your crew for any further medical treatment and counseling, including you. Know also your commission is inactive until you've had a command fitness exam."

"Know that Sheba and I have been sealed for the last twenty yahren, "Apollo added on a personal note. "And that we've had two children together Zac and Ruth. They are both warriors in training. Sheba is also a Captain and in charge of Bronze Spar the _Kobol_."

"I'm a grandfather."Cain said wistfully.

"I've already sent over a repair party to the _Pegasus,_ " Apollo announced. "They already reported that she only needed a new Command program loaded into her main computer to become operational. A copy of the _Galactica's_ was sent over and is being loaded. I've also had our supporting tankers refill the _Pegasus'_ tylium and solium tanks. As soon as power and life support is restored, I'll transfer some of my crew to get her on her way to New Kobol.

"Now, the Council was adamant about this, Colonel Omega of the _Eden_ is to command the _Pegasus_ for the trip to New Kobol, You, Commander are to remain on the Galactica. We will also be returning to new Kobol." Cain hung his head in Defeat.

On the way back to New Kobol, the Expedition transited the Terran system and told them about the Cylon's attack. The Terrans quickly agree to an alliance with the Colonials, since Paradeen in the adjacent solar system to Terra's and the Cylons are now aware humans in that area of space.

Several sectars later the Expedition had returned to New Kobol where Cain and his crew received a hero's welcome by the People of New Eden and the Council of the Twelve. His reunion with Adama was slightly strained as Adama had been his senior in rank at Gamoray and Cain resented being stripped of command of the for the trip to New Kobol. Cain was reunited with his daughter, and also met his grand children. The keel for the newly laid Battlestar Atlantia was stripped from the New Kobol Yard's Battlestar Dock and the Pegasus was landed there for her much needed overhaul and update.

On New Kobol Cain, after he passed his command fitness exam, was brought before the Council of the Twelve and President Adama. He was then offered the position of Fleet Commander. As He was the most experienced officer besides President Adama. He accepted. Knowing that soon the Colonial fleet would be powerful enough along side their new Terran Allies to take on the Cylons and finally defeat them.

The end of Final Flight SR- Expedition to Terra


End file.
